powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Manipulation
The power to manipulate twilight, a mixed essence between light and darkness. Sub-power of Universal Force Manipulation. Combination of Light and Darkness Manipulation. Not to be confused with Light-Darkness Manipulation. Also Called * Dawn/Dusk Manipulation * Twilikinesis * Twilight Control/Force/Power Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and darkness. In some worlds twilight is also an access to the Twilight Realm, an alternate dimension of sort which can also be considered a "Shadow World", of which has some mirror-style influence on the "Light World" depending on what happens in the Twilight Realm, as it is a world between light and dark. Any objects or area covered in twilight may also be transformed based on the nature of the said objects. Applications * Dawn Manipulation * Dimensional Travel/Manipulation ** Portal Creation/Teleportation * Dusk Manipulation * Photo-Umbrakinesis ** Dark Energy Manipulation ** Light Energy Manipulation * Twilight Attacks ** Twilight Infusion * Twilight Constructs * Twilight Effect Field * Twilight Energy Manipulation ** Twilight Energy Absorption ** Twilight Energy Amplification ** Twilight Energy Assimilation ** Twilight Energy Concentration ** Twilight Energy Conversion ** Twilight Energy Generation ** Twilight Energy Metabolization ** Twilight Energy Negation ** Twilight Energy Perception ** Twilight Energy Sensing ** Twilight Energy Transferal * Twilight Generation Techniques * Twilight Aura * Twilight Combat * Twilight Physiology Variations * Conceptual Twilight Manipulation * Dark Twilight Manipulation * Demonic Twilight Manipulation * Divine Twilight Manipulation * Esoteric Twilight Manipulation * Light Twilight Manipulation * Twilight Embodiment * Twilight Magic Associations *Boundary Manipulation *Cosmic Space Manipulation - deep space is both radiant and dark. *Eclipse Manipulation *Existential Plane Manipulation *Light-Darkness Manipulation *Twilight Element Manipulation *Twilight Weaponry **Twilight Artillery Limitations * May be unable to create twilight energy, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Weak against powerful light and darkness if not trained properly. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. Known Users Manga/Anime * Mastemon (Digimon) * Chaos cards (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Video Games * Angel of Light and Shadow (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) * Tassadar (StarCraft) * Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) * Zant (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) * Samus Aran (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes); via Annihilator Beam * Ultraxion (Warcraft) * Luminous (Maplestory) Known Items * Oni Masks (Jackie Chan Adventures) Gallery File:Shadowkhan.png|Oni Mask Generals (Jackie Chan Adventures) summoning Shadowkhans from the shadow world into the light world, causing eternal darkness of the shadows to cover the world of light. File:Mirror_of_Twilight.png|The Mirror of Twilight (The Legend of Zelda) is a powerful artifact that connects the Light World to the Twilight Realm, and the shards contain twilight magic that transforms whoever wields them. File:Zant_Twilight_Change.jpg|Zant (The Legend of Zelda) utilizing his twilight magic to teleport himself and Link to another arena. File:Midna_Twilight_Portal.jpg|Midna (The Legend of Zelda) utilizing her twilight magic to form and move through a twilight portal. File:Dark_Beast_Ganon_Final_Smash.png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) utilizing twilight magic to transform into his Ganon form, create portals and force-fields. Ultraxion.jpg|Ultraxion (Warcraft) is a powerful Twilight Dragon that can use twilight powers. Mastemon.jpg|Mastemon (Digimon) as the fusion of a demon and an angel can control both light and darkness and combine them. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Combinations Category:Rare power